How Did This Come To Be?
by The woman that loves the WWE
Summary: After he saves her, they go out on a date, and it turns into something they never expected it to be. There are a few problems along the way. A.N: I changed some of the couples.
1. Default Chapter

**How'd This Come To Be?**

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or even apart of the business, if I did (own WWE) or was apart of it, I wouldn't be writing stories about the WWE.

Summary: After he saves her, they go out on a date, and it turns into something they never expected it to be. There are a few problems along the way.

A/N: I thought of this up after I saw a Raw show one day. Don't know if it will be any good! I'm hoping people like the story. I'm going to keep you in suspense for a while, about who the couple is. I need at least ten or more reviews! To see if I should continue the story! I'm not a very good judge of my stories. I think my stories suck (well to me personally). Tell me if you think differently about my stories. Ok! When you review, don't be too harsh with your words. Tell me how I could approve (make it better) my story.

A/N: Sorry about all that! Just ranting. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review! Well, on to the story.

Right after he saves her and they go behind the curtains.

The girl kisses the guy on the cheek (A/N: It's her way of saying thank you!)

She says, "Thank you! For saving me from them! I want to thank you properly! How about we go out to dinner after the show is over? I'll pay for the meal! I won't let you pay for it! Since you rescued me tonight. It's my way of saying thank you."

"That sound's like a great idea! I would have paid for the meal, but since you insist, I'll let you pay. Are we going to a small family restaurant?" He says excitedly and questioningly,

"We are going to a family restaurant. So wear a suit if you have one?" She says informingly,

"I have a suit in my bag. I have one in there, in case something comes up. In case I asked someone out on a date. Do you have a dress with you?"

"Yes, I put a dress in my bag for some reason this morning, didn't know why I did it. Now, I do know why." She says wonderingly,

"So see you after the show! I'll pick you up at your locker room."

"Ok! I'll be ready by then." She says excited,

He walks away and goes to his locker room and waits for the show to end.

The cameras go back to the ring; Lillian Garcia is standing in the middle of it, with a microphone in her hand.

D'Lo Brown's music hits, he comes out form behind the curtain

"Coming to the ring at 6 feet 3 inches, weighing 275 pounds, D'Lo Brown"

He walks to the ring and gets inside the ring, paces around and waits for his opponent.

He waits for three minutes when Kurt Angle's music starts playing; he walks to the ring and gets in the ring.

"Entering the ring, the Olympic Gold Medalist, Kurt Angle."

The bell rings for the match to start, Kurt Angle elbows D'Lo's head a few times, Kurt Angle suplex's D-Lo, D-Lo gets up slowly. Kurt Angle is waiting for him in the middle of the ring, D-Lo surprises Kurt Angle and he power slams Kurt Angle, then power bombs him. Kurt Angle gets up and kicks D-Lo in the stomach, on his legs, and behind his knees. He lays out D-Lo, He elbow drops D-Lo on his chest, he then leg drops him. Kurt Angle kicks D-Lo in the abdomen (hard) for the next nine seconds. The referee gets Kurt Angle away from D-Lo. That gives D-Lo enough time to take a breath and to recover. D-Lo starts beating the hell out of Kurt Angle. The referee has to hold back D-Lo. It takes a while for Kurt Angle to get up, when he does get up, he has a furious look on his face (like he's very pissed off.). He beats up D-Lo for fifteen minutes. He puts the ankle lock on D-Lo.

The referee raises Kurt Angle's hand in the air.

The winner of the match, by submission, Kurt Angle."

Kurt Angle walks to his locker room. When he walks in his locker room and sees Dawn Marie lying on his couch with only blue lingerie on. Kurt Angle faints, Dawn Marie gets off the couch, picks up Kurt Angle, and puts him on the couch. She lays on top of Kurt Angle and gives him a long deep kiss on the lips, Kurt Angle wakes up slowly, he opens his eyes, looks up, almost faints but Dawn Marie kisses him again, Kurt Angle kisses back, they kiss for another 20 minutes. It starts getting heavy and Kurt Angle pulls away and says...

"It's going too fast. We need to slow down. Let me take a shower (alone) and you get dressed. We are going to a Movie. Ok?"

"Ok, fine. I'll get dressed. Casual clothes, right?" Dawn Marie says with disappointment then asks questioningly,

"Yes, casual clothes."

Dawn Marie leaves Kurt Angle's locker room, walks to her own. Gets dressed in a small black top that says "sexy" on it and she puts on tight black pants. She puts her clothes in her bag, puts the bag on her shoulder, and starts walking to Kurt Angle's locker room.

"My, my. The little slut finally shows herself. I always thought you were a whore. But, I didn't know how much of a slut you make yourself out to be. I guess daddy's little girl is a skank after all." Torrie Wilson says snidely, rudely, and with a sneer on her face,

"Look, Torrie Whoreson. I almost didn't recognize you, did you run out of men, to lie down on your back for. I am not a slut! You are more of a slut than Pamela Anderson (A/N: No offense, Pamela. You're a cool actress. I had to use someone. My sister, Amber suggested it.). The only reason I was dressed like that was so I could reward MY boyfriend on a well-fought match, which he won, I might add. You are lucky I have a date with him (Kurt Angle) tonight or I would beat the hell out of you. And you know I could do it (beat you up), too." Dawn Marie says with laughter first, then seriously, and lastly a warning tone,

"I don't think the reason you don't want to fight is cause you have a date. I think the reason is because you're afraid of me. I'm the only one that will be doing the beating up." Torrie says rudely,

"Look Torrie. You may be able to manipulate others. But you can't manipulate me. I can beat you up easily." Dawn Marie says with truth and meanly,

"No, you can't!" Torrie says smugly,

"I'm getting sick of this." Dawn says with disgust and she swings her fist at Torrie's cheek, she knocks out Torrie,

"I told you I could beat you up, bitch." Dawn Marie says with triumph and glory,

She walks away and walks to Kurt Angle's locker room. Meanwhile, took a 15- minute shower. He dries off, puts on a dark blue shirt that shows off his abdomen, pectorals, and muscles. Also, puts on tight black leather pants. Oh yeah, underneath his clothes he's wearing, boxers and a muscle shirt. Dawn is still wearing her blue lingerie underneath her clothes. She put on white socks and dark blue Nike's. Kurt Angle puts on black socks and blue lugz. Kurt Angle grabs his things, puts it in his bag. He's about to leave his locker room when he hears a knock on his door. He opens the door and sees Dawn standing there looking smug and happy.

"What are you smiling at?" Kurt Angle says curiously,

"Oh, nothing. I just taught someone a lesson that needed a lesson taught to them." Dawn says smiling,

"Who did you teach a lesson? Do I know them?" Kurt Angle asks curiously,

"You know them. They learned their lesson! So it doesn't matter who got taught a lesson." Dawn Marie says with glee in her voice,

"Ok. You ready to go?" Kurt Angle asks with hope,

"Yes." Dawn says happy,

Kurt Angle grabs Dawn Marie's bag from her shoulder, holds out his arm, and she hooks her arm with his. They walk to Kurt Angle's car. Kurt Angle puts the bags in the trunk, he goes to the passenger side, unlocks the door, and holds it open,

Dawn smiles and says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kurt Angle says gentlemanly,

Dawn gets in the car, Kurt Angle shuts the door, walks to the other side, unlocks the door, gets in the car, starts the car, lets the car warm up for five minutes, then speeds off. He arrives at the movie theater ten minutes later.

"We have to hurry, and get in the theater. The movie is about to start." Kurt Angle says in a hurry,

"What time does the movie start and what is it called?" Dawn Marie asks hurriedly,

"It starts at 10:00 P.M. and it's called Abandon." Kurt Angle says informingly,

"What time is it now?" Dawn Marie asks,

"9:53 P.M."

"Let's go." Dawn says grabbing Kurt Angle's hand and runs into the theatre. Kurt Angle buys the tickets, popcorn, soda, whoppers (Dawn), and Raisenets (Kurt Angle). While there waiting in line Dawn Marie asks questions.

"Who stars in the movie?" Dawn asks wonderingly,

"Katie Homes, Benjamin Bratt, and some other guy (A/N: I forgot his name.)" Kurt Angle says with passion,

"Katie Holmes? She's my most favorite actress. She's awesome." Dawn says excited,

They walk into in the theater the movie is playing in and sit down in the middle back row.

The movie lasts two hours and forty minutes (A/N: Don't know how long it lasts.)

After the movie, Dawn and Kurt Angle go to the bathroom. Kurt Angle takes five minutes. Dawn Marie takes ten minutes. They wash their hands thoroughly and exit the bathrooms. Kurt Angle holds out his arm, Dawn hooks her arm with his arm. They walk to the parking lot to Kurt Angle's car. Kurt Angle opens the passenger door, holds the door open for Dawn. Dawn gets in slowly. Kurt Angle shuts the door. He goes to the drivers side, pulls the handle (It doesn't open.) He knocks on the window.

"Dawn Marie, open the door." Kurt Angle says knocking on the door,

"No!" Dawn says mockingly serious,

"Dawn, I have the keys." He says seriously,

"No, you don't." Dawn says laughing and holds up the keys swinging them sideways, back and forth smiling,

"Dawn! Please open the door." Kurt Angle says pleadingly,

"No!" Dawn says playfully,

"If you don't, then you won't get the surprise! I made a little surprise for you while you were still in the bathroom." Kurt Angle says teasingly,

"What is the surprise?" Dawn says excitedly,

"If you open the door and give me the keys, then I can take you there." Kurt Angle says smiling devilishly,

"Ok." Dawn says excited and curiously,

Dawn opens the door; Kurt Angle gets in the car, warms up the engine. Kurt Angle takes off after five minutes. He drives two miles down the road. Then he pulls the car to the side of the road, pulls out a blindfold.

"What's that for?" Dawn asks curiously,

"For you to put on." Kurt Angle says casually and points at her when he says 'you',

"Why?" Dawn says cautiously,

"I'm taking you somewhere and it's supposed to be a surprise," Kurt Angle says hurriedly,

"Ok. Ok, calm down. Put the blindfold on me." Dawn says fast and smiling,

"Don't worry, I'm a gentleman. I won't try anything. I cross my heart, stick a needle in my eye, if I do anything. Let me put it on now?" Kurt Angle says gently,

"Ok." Dawn says with a sly smile and blushing,

Dawn closes her eyes, Kurt Angle stares at her awhile, smiles wide, then puts the blindfold on Dawn, ties it up; waves his hand in front of Dawn's face, to make sure she can't see.

"Are we just going to sit here?" Dawn says slightly annoyed,

"What are you doing, anyway?" Dawn says curiously,

"Just doing something if front of your face. Can you see what I'm doing?" Kurt Angle says informingly,

"No. What are you doing?" Dawn says truthfully and honestly,

"Just waving my hand in front of it." Kurt Angle says,

"Strange. Can we go now?" Dawn asks excitedly,

"Yes. We can go." Kurt Angle says with a mischievous grin on his face,

Kurt Angle turns back to the steering wheel, starts up the car, takes off fast (70), then slows down to 40mph. They drive for fifty minutes. Kurt Angle stops the car, exits the car, takes the keys out of the ignition, and locks his door. He walks to the other side of the car, opens the door, helps Dawn out of the car, locks the door closes the door, they walk for ten minutes, then stops.

"Why have we stopped?" Dawn asks with curiosity,

"To show you this." Kurt Angle says and as he's saying that, he unties the blindfold,

"Open your eyes and look up." Kurt Angle says nonchalantly, but you can hear a hint of excitement (you have to be very close to hear it),

Dawn opens her eyes, looks up and gasps. She's about to faint, when Kurt Angle puts smelling salts under Dawn's nose that wakes her up fast. The structure looks like a castle outside but on the inside it's a mix of contemporary and an antique castle. Contemporary means modern day, new age. It has air conditioning, a spiraling staircase (stone steps with red carpet on the stairs, in the middle of them. It has a metal, steady, blue handrail.). The tables are metal, modern, and maroon with a redwood top. The living room is the size of half a football field. It has a big entertainment center, with a big screen television, against a wall, twenty feet away from the front door. There's a big sofa twelve feet away in front of the television. There is also, lounge chair next to it a few feet away. There are end tables next to the sofa and lounge chair with lamps on them. At the end of the living room is a swinging door, that's the entrance to the kitchen one of many. The kitchen is half a football field. The kitchen is modern, with all the necessities one needs for a kitchen. There are forty bedrooms (king size) each bedroom has its own style. There also are forty medium size bathrooms also with their own style. There is an Olympic size pool in the backyard (it's enclosed in building). The pantry is a third football field. The dining room is one football field. In the dining room there is a long table like in castles and modern day chairs. The hot tub and sauna is both a quarter football field. The hot tub and sauna are in the very back of the house with tinted black windows. They are next to the Olympic pool in another building. The gym is next to the sauna and hot tub in the next building. The gym has all the machines, cardiovascular, muscle, heart, upper body, lower body, everything. The gym is one football field. It has a two hundred feet dancing ballroom. On the North side there's a full tennis court and a putting green. On the south side, there is a ridding paddock (the horse stable). There are twenty horses in all. The house has a lot of acres. A trillionaire owns the house but she rents it out for $8,000 a day. She owns business with two–hundred eighty employees. Her business is a video game company. They make a lot of money-making games (all kinds). The name of the company is Video Game Incorporated (A/N: Made up name). Their games sell a lot. All of the employees there make a good living. The building looks blue with lots of Plexiglas windows (They don't break or crack). Inside it's a kid's video game room. They have video game machines in three rooms. Their cubicles are big; each one has different posters of the games they made. The owner of the company has long, golden, blonde hair with light blue eyes, 5'8", and weighs one-hundred-eighty pounds. Kurt Angle shows Dawn the whole house. She looks at the house in awe.

"Is this your house, Maven?" Dawn asks curiously,

"No, although I wish it was!" Kurt Angle says quickly,

"Whose house is it? Why are you allowed in it?" Dawn asks anxiously,

"It's Vanessa Jensen's house. I'm allowed in it because I'm renting it for one day. She's also, my good friend and is giving me a discount." Kurt Angle says informingly,

"Is she pretty? How much did you have to pay? How long have you been friends with her?" Dawn says in a hurry,

"Slow down. I'll tell you most of it." Kurt Angle says holding up his hands,

"Most, why not all of it?" Dawn asks kind of mad and surprised,

"I won't tell you the price it cost to rent."

"Okay, you don't have to." Dawn says truthfully,

"I've been friends with Vanessa for six years. We're just friends and no more than that. She's pretty if you like that kind of girl. She has golden blonde hair, light blue eyes, 5'8", and 165 pounds. But you are prettier than her. You're beautiful. She is sweet and nice, you'd like her."

"That's a long time. I'm glad you're just friends, because I like you, a lot! She sounds very pretty. You think I'm prettier? Thank you! You are so sweet. I am beautiful! I want to meet her." Dawn says smiling and grinning,

"Your welcome, it's true. You'll meet her tomorrow." Kurt Angle says matter-of-factly,

"You serious? I can meet her tomorrow? What time tomorrow can I meet her?" Dawn says in a hurry and excited,

"Yes, you can meet her, tomorrow at noon. She's coming for lunch." Kurt Angle says factually,

"I'm looking forward to meeting her. What are we going to do tonight?" Dawn says inquisitively and says thrilled,

"That's going to be a surprise. You have to wait to see the surprise." Kurt Angle says mischievously,

"I can't wait. When can I see the surprise?" Dawn says with ferment,

"Soon, you'll see the surprise soon. Come with me." Kurt Angle says with rapture,

"Okay." Dawn says unsure and she takes Kurt Angle's hand and lets him lead her to a room,

Ten minutes later Kurt Angle stops at a closed door. He opens the door; she opens her eyes and sees a lot (six or seven) people.

"Who are all these people?" Dawn says in wonder,

"They are people to dress you up." Kurt Angle says grinning wide,

"Huh, what do you mean?" Dawn says in awe,

"We're going to dance in the ballroom." Kurt Angle says with verity,

"Really, you're taking me to the ball? You are a great date, Kurt Angle." Dawn says with amazement and integrity,

"Yes, the ball. You're welcome. Thank you." Kurt Angle says with cajolery,

"Now, get ready. I'll get ready, too." Kurt Angle says kindly and in actuality,

"Okay!" Dawn says in a flurry,

Dawn walks in the room, they shut the door. Dawn sits down in the makeup/hair chair. The people surround Dawn, in twenty-five minutes, Dawn looks like a prom queen (the makeup.) Her dress is a long dark red dress with light red roses (It's beautiful and breathtaking.)

Meanwhile in another room:

Kurt Angle is getting fitted for his dark blue tuxedo. Twenty minutes later, Kurt Angle is fitted in his tuxedo (He looks debonair and like prince charming) He walks down the long, winding, wide, stairs. He waits for Dawn, anxiously. Twenty minutes later, Dawn appears at the top of the stairs (when Kurt Angle looks at a painting (Starry Night).) Kurt Angle does a double take when he sees Dawn in her dress, she makes the dress unforgettable. Dawn walks down the stairs slowly and gracefully. When Dawn gets off the last step, Kurt Angle takes Dawn in his arms and twirls her around several times.

Dawn says suddenly, "Stop! You're going to make me sick."

"Ok." Kurt Angle says quickly and starts slow dancing with Dawn,

Dawn holds Kurt Angle closer to her. Dawn closes her eyes and dances to the beat of the music. There is an orchestra playing at the back of the ballroom. While Dawn has her eyes closed, Kurt Angle is admiring Dawn's beauty, her beautiful smile and her dress.

"Dawn?" Kurt Angle says softly and gently,

Dawn's eyes flutter open slowly and she says with a smile on her face, "What, Kurt Angle?"

"Can I kiss you, Dawn?" Kurt Angle asks unsure,

"Why Kurt Angle, you're such a gentleman. Of course! You can kiss me." Dawn says gushing with happiness,

Kurt Angle bends down and gives Dawn a quick kiss. Dawn looks at Kurt Angle for a while; she traces her lips with her pointer finger, looks at Kurt Angle with loving eyes. She grabs Kurt Angle and gives him a long, deep, passionate kiss…


	2. How Did This Come To Be, Chapter Two?

How'd This Come To Be?

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at 9:45 P.M., the same night, there is a knock on Trish's door.

Trish is putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

"Hold on." Trish says and she puts on her mascara, walks to the door, and opens it,

"Hi." A gentle male voice answers,

"Hi. You're right on time." Trish says smiling,

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Trish. You look hot in that dress (Trish is wearing a tight, black, shiny leather, mini dress with black, fish net, stockings and black calf-high boots.)" The guy says looking Trish up and down twice,

"Thank you. You look quite dashing, handsome, and gorgeous." Trish says looking the male up and down three times, also,

"Thank you, Trish." The guy says and tries in vain to hide a blush,"

"You're welcome. You don't need to hide your blush, You have a cute blush." Trish says smiling and traces the guys jaw line a couple of times,

The guy grabs Trish's pointer finger and he kisses down her finger. He kisses down her hand to her arm, to her face, to her lips. He gives her a long, soft kiss on her lips. Trish kisses back passionately. The guy caresses Trish's cheek while kissing her. After ten minutes it starts getting heavy. Trish makes the guy stop kissing her.

"It's going to fast. Let's take it slow." Trish says stopping the guy by pushing him away by pushing his chest, while looking in his eyes,

"Ok! Trish, we will go slow. Let's go to dinner." The guy says accepting and respectfully,

"Where are we going?" Trish asks curiously,

"If, you're still insisting on paying? I'm picking the place." The guy asks again and then matter-of-factly,

"Yes, I am paying. Where are we going?" Trish asks inquiringly,

"We are going to **SUPER CHINA BUFFET**. They have great crab legs and they also have great Chinese food." The guys says with excitement,

"Cool. Is the buffet close by?" Trish says quietly and asks quietly with hope,

"It's just ten minutes away." The guy says with fact,

"Ok. Let's go. I'm hungry." Trish says with excitement and growls from her stomach,

"Ok. We'll take my car. Who did you come here with?" Shane says and asks curiously,

"Ok. I came here with Molly Holly." Trish says with earnest,

"You guys are friend! I thought you guys didn't like each other." Shane asks astonished,

"Yes. We may be enemies in the wrestling ring, but we're friends outside of the wrestling ring." Trish says getting irritated,

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. Do you need to go talk to her, to tell her that you're going out to dinner with me?" Shane says sorry and with jubilance,

"It's o-k. You didn't know. I can just call her on her cell phone." Trish says joking first and then says knowingly,

"You know that's John Cena's line." Shane says semi-serious,

"What can he do about it? He's on SmackDown, he's not on Raw." Trish says jokingly,

"You're right. He can't do anything to us. He can't see us." Shane says joking, also,

Trish takes her cell phone out and calls Molly Holly.

"Hello." Molly says slowly,

"Hi, Molly, it's Trish." Trish says enthusiastically,

"Hi Trish. Where are you?" I'm waiting for you. We've been waiting twenty minutes, now." Molly says annoyed,

"I'm sorry, Molly. I'm with Shane. He's taking me to dinner for saving me. I told him that I'm paying. He picked the place. After we have dinner, he's going to take me to the hotel to say goodnight. I'll be home before we have to go to the next town. Who's we?" Trish says in one breath,

"Victoria and I were waiting for you. Which Shane is it? Shane McMahon or Shane helms and where are you having dinner at? How much "fun" are you going to have?" Molly says matter-of-factly and asks wanting to know and asks with a gleam in her eyes,

"Cool! Victoria is different outside the ring. And your question, 'Which Shane is it?' Is for me to know and you to find out later. That is if it turns into more. He's taking me to **SUPER CHINA BUFFET.**" Trish says with truth, teasing, with verity,

"Trish…tell me which Shane, please! That's a great buffet. I hope it turns into more for you, Trish!" Molly says with insistence, with truth and hope,

"I'm not going to tell you which one. I heard that it's a great buffet. I'm going to have a lot of "fun" tonight. Molly, I'm surprised at you! I didn't know that you have a dirty mind. Naughty, naughty, molly!" Trish says teasing, with verity, and with shock evident in her voice,

"You are bad, Trish! I can be naughty, if I choose to be. But, I don't choose to be bad very often. But, you're a very good friend and person. I just thought that line up. It's not like, that's the way I think." Molly says smiling and says pointing out strongly,

"I am bad! It's good to be naughty, once in awhile. Thank you, Molly. I try to be a good friend and person. You are a great best friend, Molly. You and Victoria." Trish says with fire, with truth, and gratefulness,

"Well, thank you Trish. I try." Molly says flattered,

"You are one of my best friends. It's not bad to think like that. It's just thinking. It's not like you're actually trying things. Or are you?" Trish says truthful and with a wicked smile on her face and asks with great curiosity,

"I cherish our friendship. I do, think like that. But, I never tried it with my man, yet." Molly says with a grin, with a wicked twinkle in her eyes,

"Who's your man, Molly? Please tell me, please?" Trish asks anxiously and begs,

"I'm not telling you except his name starts with a C. That's all I'm telling you." Molly says grinning a huge smile,

"That's not fair, Molly. Well if you ever need tips, I can give you some. Want some tips, Molly?" Trish says desperate and with friendly advice,

"O-k. I should let you go! I have to go! Have a "fun" time, Trish! Bye." Molly says looking at the phone in disbelief and all in one breath,

"O-k. You guys have a great night, also. Bye." Trish says,

They hang up the phone. Molly drives to the hotel, parks the car, gets her bag and hands Victoria her bag. They walk to the hotel, walk inside, and check in. They go to their rooms.

Molly's room: #68

Molly says cheery, "Hi, C!"

C says back, "Hi Molly, sweetie."

Molly says wonderingly, "How are you?"

"I'm good! You?" C says smiling,

"I'm great. I need to take a shower. I'll be out soon." Molly says informingly,

"Can I join you?" C asks cautiously,

Molly says strongly, "No. We've only known each other for three months."

"I'm not talking sexual intercourse. I just want to help you take a shower." C says with a wink,

"I'm not so sure. You're the first guy that I've had a relationship last this long. The other guys wanted to sleep with me on our third date." Molly says with a scared look on his face,

"Did we sleep with each other on our third date!" C says pointing out,

"No, we didn't." Molly says agreeing,

"You want to know why?" C asks her seriously,

"Yes, I do."

"The reason is because by the third date, I knew that I liked you a lot. I still do. Also, that I want a long-term relationship with you." C says with total honesty,

"Really? I never knew that. I liked you a lot, also. I still do. That is very good, that you want a long-term relationship. Because I do, too. There's something about you that makes me want to be with you more and more." Molly says confessing all in one breath,

"Really, that's good. I just like you a lot. I like your eye color, personality, hair color, whole body. You're a princess. Princess Molly Holly." C says with total verity,

"Thank you. You think I'm a princess! I think you're a prince. Prince Christian." Molly says flattered,

"Yes, you're a beautiful princess. We'll go slow. I promise. Scouts honor." C says holding his scouts sign up,

"You were a Boy Scout?" Molly asks perplexed,

"Yes, I was! A very good one. I got all the badges." C says proudly,

"That's neat! So you know how to tie all kinds of knots!" Molly says cheery and asking in a sly tone,

C gets a shocked look on his face and then a slick smile.

"Yes! I know how to tie all kinds of knots! Want me to show you?" C says with a very slick smile,

"No! That's ok. Later on." Molly says flustered,

"Ok. Want to take a shower together?" C says giving in and asks wanting,

"Ok." Molly says with a happy grin,

They head towards the bathroom.

Victoria's room #683

Victoria walks straight into the door, "Ow! I must be tired."

She opens the door, steps into the room, and shuts the door.

"Hi." A strong male voice says,

Victoria drops her bag in surprise.

"You scared me, T." Victoria says startled,

"I'm sorry, baby. Rough day?" T asks caringly,

"It's o-k. Yes, It was a rough day. Did you watch Raw?" Victoria says laughing, with a sigh, and wonderingly,

"Yes, I did. That's sad, what happened to you! I'm sorry about…what happened!" T says with sadness,

"It's not your fault. You didn't do it (cause me harm). Ohh-honeybear, you look so hot." Victoria says with sincerity and looking T over (who's laying on his back on a king size bed, lying horizontal looking up at Victoria with his hands under his head. He's dressed just in boxers.)

"I know! I thought you would want a little pick me up, after what happened." T says smiling and invitingly,

"Yes, I want and need a pick me up!" Victoria says walking towards T,

"Wait! Put on your sexy outfit, please!" T says fast and pleading a little,

"Ok, I'll put it on." Victoria says with a sly grin,

Victoria pulls something out her bag, hides it, walks into the bathroom and locks the door. A few minutes later, she walks out of the bathroom.

"Hey, that's not your normal sexy outfit. But, it's very sexy." T says eyeing Victoria's outfit,

"Thanks, I knew you would like it." Victoria says grinning wickedly,

Victoria is wearing a light blue, see through, negligee. She stalks over to T. Crawls onto the bed, over to T, on top of him.

"Ready to have sex with this wild, crazy woman for the first time!" Victoria asks and says straddling T,

"As Stone Cold Steve Austin says, "Oh…Hell Yeah!" T says grinning ear to ear and flipping Victoria onto her back,

The SUPER CHINA BUFFET:

Trish and Shane are waiting in lie; they're next in line.

"Does this place have good food, besides crab legs?" Trish asks wonderingly,

"It has the best food." Shane says looking at Trish amazed,

"What? I never ate here before. Is that a problem?" Trish says,

"You never ate here! Yes, it's a problem, but we're about to rectify that." Shane says incredulous and with pure veracity,

"Then, let's rectify the problem." Trish says quickly,

"Next." The host says,

"Table for two, non-smoking." Shane says,

"Right this way." The host says,

The host leads them to a table and the walks away. The waiter comes to their table.

"Thanks." Trish says with a smile,

"You have a pretty dress on." The waiter says looking over Trish,

"Thank you. I wore it just for Shane!" Trish says with a wink to Shane,

"For me? I'm flattered." Shane says astonished and flattered,

"You are a very lucky guy. I mean of all the WWE superstars, Trish choose you. Do you know how lucky you are?" The Waiter says with admiration and asks incredibly,

"Yes, I know how lucky I am. You wannabe…WWE Superstar." Shane says unbelieving the host,

"I am a wannabe WWE Superstar and I'm damn proud of it." The waiter says radiating pride,

The waiter is 5'6", 220, and built like Chris Jericho. He's wearing a signed Undertaker t-shirt.

"Nice shirt." Shane says impressed with the waiter,

"What's your name? How old are you?" Trish says looking at the waiter with wonder,

"Randy Birch and I'm 24 years old." Randy (the waiter) says to Trish and holds out his hand,

"Nice to meet you! You look a little like Randy Orton (his face). You have a pretty strong handshake." Trish says smirking, looking his face over and after shaking his hand,

"You might be able to make it in WWE. In WWE anything can happen." Shane say with fact,

"You think I can make it? I'm in Shawn Micheal's wrestling school, right now." Randy asks with hope and honesty,

"You could. Keep on learning and pay your dues and you might make it to WWE." Trish and Shane says at the same time,

"Jinx." Trish says fast,

"You guys are a great couple." Randy says watching the two wrestlers interact,

"Thanks." Shane says smiling,

"Before you guys eat…can I please have your autographs?" Randy asks with hope,

"Sure…you can." Trish and Shane say simultaneously again,

"Jinx." Shane says quickly,

They give Randy an autograph. They sign his shirt.

"Thank you so much. Now what do you guys want to drink?" Randy Birch says grateful and then asks taking out a tablet and pen ready to write it down,

"Your welcome. I want a Dr. Pepper." Trish says,

"I want a Dr. Pepper, also." Shane says,

Randy goes to get the drinks.

"Now, back to what we were talking about. What kind of soda do you want?" Trish asks curiously,

"I usually drink water, but my favorite soda is Cherry Coke (20 oz). You?" Shane says matter-of-factly,

"Cool! I usually drink kool-aid and water, but I love Dr. Pepper, Cherry Coke, and Vanilla Coke." Trish says with Rapture,

"Me, too! I also like vanilla Pepsi." Shane says ecstatic,

"I never tried vanilla Pepsi. Is it good?" Trish asks sadly,

"You never tried it! I can fix that." Shane says surprised,

"Ok, cool." Trish says,

Their drinks arrive just then, "Thanks, Randy."

"You're welcome. Enjoy your meal." Randy says walking away, helping other people,

Back at Molly's room:

Molly and C are in the shower.

Molly is lathering her hair with Herbal Essences shampoo.

"Lather my hair, too?" C asks with a smile,

"Ok." Molly says,

Molly lathers C's hair sensually.

"That feels so good." C says with her eyes closed and savoring Molly's hands in his hair,

"I need to wash my hair out." Molly says scrubbing the shampoo out of her hair,

"Wash my hair out, too?" C asks Molly hopefully,

"Ok." Molly says with a sly smile,

"Close your eyes." Molly says with the same smile,

She washes the shampoo out of C's hair. After the shampoo is washed out of his hair, Molly yanks C's head back gently and gives him a big kiss. C kisses back.

"What was that for?" C asks with a wide smile,

"I just wanted to kiss in the shower. See what it's like." Molly says smiling back,

"How did you like it?" C says,

"It was interesting. I liked it." Molly says grinning,

"Want to try more?" C asks with raised eyebrows,

"Not right now. I need to put conditioner in my hair. Putting conditioner in my hair makes it easier to take care of." Molly says touching her hair,

"Ok. I'll wash your hair." C says with a sly grin,

C washes her hair with Herbal Essences conditioner.

"We have to leave it in for 2 minutes. I'll do your hair." Molly says rubbing conditioner in C's hair,

Four minutes pass, they wash out each other's hair.

"Thank you." Molly Holly says,

Christian smiles and says, "You're welcome and thank you."

Molly cracks her neck, puts her hand on her neck and says, "Ow."

Christian looks at Molly with concern and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Molly says quietly,

"Molly!" Christian says Molly's name, so she would look at him,

She looks into his eyes and says, "What?"

"Molly, I'm your boyfriend. I care about you. I would do anything to make you happy. So, please will you tell me what's wrong?" C says with total honesty and asks with anticipation,

Molly looks into his eyes for a long time and sees the honesty in his eyes and concern, "It's just my neck and shoulders. They are hurting. I need a massage; I'm going to make an appointment tomorrow."

"Why didn't you just tell me! I give great massages. I was taught some massage techniques, by a friend, that's a Massage Therapist. Want one?" Christian says smiling genuinely, with fact, and asks,

"Yes, that'd be great. Learned massage techniques for a Massage Therapist! That's wonderful. Let me get dressed first. I'll get dressed in the bathroom. Can you hand me my bag?" Molly says turning off the shower,

"Ok, I'll get dressed out there." Christian gets out of the shower, puts on a robe, walks into the other room, shutting the door behind him,

Molly puts on her robe, starts blow-drying her hair. There's a knock on the door, "Yes?"

"Want you bag?" Christian says from the other side of the door,

"Yeah. Hold on." Molly says turning off the blow-dryer and opening the door,

Molly reaches for her bag, but Christian pulls it from her reach, "Christian I need my bag."

"Give me a kiss, and then I'll give you your bag." Christian says to Molly holding the bag out of her reach,

"That's blackmail." Molly says mad,

"Come on, Molly. I know you want to kiss my big, beautiful, delicious, lips." Christian says cunningly,

"You sure about that? I think you want to kiss my full, voluptuous, wonderful tasting, lips." Molly says staring at Christian with a sly smile,

Christian is staring at Molly's lips, "You're right. I do want to kiss your full, voluptuous, wonderful tasting, lips."

All of a sudden Christian grab's Molly, bends her backwards, and gives her a huge kiss. At first Molly's shocked, and then Molly kisses him back. Molly French kisses Christian, Christian French kisses her back. They kiss like that for a long time. Christian brings Molly to a standing position. He hands Molly her bag.

"Wow." Molly says smiling,

"Double…wow." Christian says smiling wide,

"You're a wonderful kisser, Christian." Molly says staring in his eyes,

"I was going to say the same thing to you. You're a wonderful kisser, Molly." Christian says staring back at Molly deeply into her eyes,

Molly blushes and looks away, and then looks back, she holds up her bag and says, "I need to get dressed. I'll be out soon."

"Ok. I'll get dressed. I'll be waiting for you. I'm going to give you the best massage you ever had." Christian says moving his hands in a massaging gesture,

"I can't wait, I'll be out soon." Molly smiles with anticipation, and then she shuts the door and locks it,

Christian gets dressed for bed; he wears a short-sleeve t-shirt and boxers. He makes the bed ready, so he can massage Molly's shoulders and neck.

Molly puts blue pajama's on. Blue pajama top and pajama pants. She finishes doing her hair.

She says through the door, "I'm coming out, Christian. You better be dressed."

"I'm not dressed. I'm completely naked." Christian says like a smart-ass,

"I'm coming out. If you aren't dressed, you'll be in big trouble, Captain Charisma." Molly says and then she waits for Christian's answer,

"Oh yeah! How much big trouble?" Christian says teasing,

Molly walks out of the bathroom, shuts the door and says, " The big trouble would be, we wouldn't see each other for three weeks."

"Three weeks? You're serious?" Christian asks surprised,

"I'm totally serious about it. DON'T EVER DO THAT! I wouldn't see you for three weeks. DON'T MESS WITH ME, LIKE THAT!" Molly says with a straight face,

"Molly, look at me. I like you, a lot. You're beautiful, gorgeous smart, funny, kind, caring, considerate, very sweet, and sincere woman. I respect you. I'm not going to try anything until you're ready to. Truth is I knew on the seventh date we went on that, I wanted a long-term relationship." Christian says looking into Molly's eyes and with total honesty,

"Oh, Christian. You're the best boyfriend I ever had. My other boyfriends tried to rush me in the relationship (tried to get me to do things I didn't want to do.) They didn't respect me, like you do. Christian: you're hot, sexy, kind, sensitive, caring, intelligent, funny, respectful, sincere, and considerate." Molly says staring into Christian's eyes and then gives him a quick big kiss,

"Thank you. I'm trying to be a good boyfriend. Ready for a great massage?" Christian says smiling widely,

"As a matter of fact, I am. I want to feel 100 better, after you're done massaging my neck, shoulders, and back." Molly says getting on the bed, lying on her stomach,

She takes off her pajama top (She's not wearing a bra), so Christian can massage her better.

"Oh, yeah! It's going to be the best massage you ever had or will ever have." Christian says factually and with total confidence,

Molly looks back at Christian and says with a gleam in her eyes, "We'll see. I'll be the judge of that. Use massage lotion instead of oil. My skin is soft, as a baby's skin. I want to keep it that way."

Christian grabs the massage lotion, puts some on his hands, rubs his hands together (so it gets warm) and gets in massaging position to massage Molly's neck, shoulders, and back, "Turn around. I'm about to give you the best massage you ever had or ever will have."

Molly turns around and says mockingly, "All right. I'm ready for the best massage I ever had or will ever have."

"Very funny. You sure you're ready? I massage so wonderful that, you'd feel like you're being massaged by an angel. Just a warning." Christian says teasing first and then with complete sincerity,

"Bring it on, Captain Charisma." Molly says daring him,

"All Righty then. I warned you." Christian says seriously,

Christian starts massaging Molly's neck and shoulders, "How's that feel? Do you feel like an angel is massaging you, yet?"

Molly holds back a smile, "Maybe…maybe not. Massage harder."

"You're so tense. Don't worry, I'll get all the tension out of your neck and shoulders." Christian says with assurance,

"Good. Because, sometimes my shoulders and neck always get tight. My back is the same way." Molly says factually,

"Molly, I'm going to make you feel so good. That you'd never go to a professional Massage Therapist ever again. After all, I was taught by a Massage Therapist friend, some great massage techniques." Christian says massaging Molly's neck and shoulders,

"Ohhhh…ohhhh…ohhhh…that feels sooo good. They almost feel all better. Can you please massage my neck and shoulders for a few more minutes?" Molly says pleased and asking politely,

"I warned you. That I'd make you feel so good. I'll massage your shoulders and neck ten more minutes." Christian says into Molly's ear,

"Ten more minutes would be long enough for my shoulders and neck to feel all better." Molly says enjoying the massage,

Christian massages Molly's neck and shoulders for ten more minutes, "Your neck and shoulders feel all better?"

"Yes, they feel wonderful. Thank you, Christian." Molly says staring back at Christian smiling,

Christian smiles back and says, "Turn back around, please. I only massaged two parts. The third part is your back. Believe it or not, the back, is the second hardest part of the body to massage."

"Really! What's the first hardest part of the body to massage?" Molly says looking back at Christian with a wanting to know look on her face,

"The neck is the hardest part of the body to massage. If you massage wrong, you could really hurt someone." Christian says touching Molly's neck, while he's explaining,

"Yeah. I understand what you're saying. I'm glad that you know how to massage great and that you were taught great massage techniques by a Massage Therapist friend." Molly says with understanding and praise,

"Just wait. I'm not done, yet. I'm massaging your back now." Christian says starting to massage her back,

"Ohhhhhh…mmmmmmmm…ohhhhhhhhhh…mmmmmmmmmmmm…that feels great." Molly says with pleasure form the massage,

"You're right. Your back does get tight, sometimes. Not to worry, I'm going to fix that right now. After, I'm done massaging your back, it will be hurt free." Christian says massaging Molly's back a little bit harder,

He massages her back for a total of forty minutes, "Your back feel all better, Molly?"

"Yes, Christian. My back feels wonderful, 100 better. I don't think my back's ever felt this great. I feel 100 better. You were right, I do feel like an angel massaged me. Whenever I'm hurting (physically sore or aching). I'll have you massage me." Molly says smiling widely at Christian,

"I'm glad that you feel 100 better. I warned you." Christian says smiling back widely,

"I know you warned me. I just thought you were being boastful and pretentious. Now, I know." Molly says, what she thought,

"I was being boastful and pretentious, but I was telling the truth. Now you know, I can back up what I say." Christian says admitting and staring straight into Molly's eyes,

Molly puts her pajama top back on. She gets under the covers on the right side of the king size bed,

She looks at Christian and says, then she goes to sleep, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Thank you so much for the massage! Good night. Have sweet dreams."

Christian is lying on the left side of the bed, under the covers. Christian falls asleep watching Molly sleep.

Meanwhile, in Victoria's room, an hour later.

"How was it?" Victoria asks inquiringly and anxiously,

T smiles at her and says, "I don't think I ever had, sex that great with any woman that I've ever been with, ever."

Victoria looks at him disbelieving, "Yeah, right and I'm the queen of Egypt."

T gets a very serious look on his face, "I'm totally serious. You are the best sex I ever had and probably will ever have. I also, love the conversations we have."

Victoria looks at him for a long time, "You are serious. I've got to admit that you've made me scream for pleasure more than any of my other boyfriends. You are 'That Damn Good!' I love our conversations, also."

"Yeah. You want to cuddle and talk? What do you want to do?" T asks looking at Vicky,

"Hmmmm…let me think. Cuddle and talk or something else? Decisions…decisions. What to do?" Victoria says tapping her finger on her head thinking,

T looks at her bewildered, "Yes, decisions. What's your choice, my wild woman?"

"Is that you're nickname for me? I want to cuddle and talk. Ok, Honeybear!" Victoria says and then gives Triple H a sad puppy dog look,

"Yes, it is. Do you like it? That look always makes me melt. I love cuddling and talking to you. I love hanging out with you. You are a great person." Triple H says whole-heartedly,

"Yes, I do, like my nickname. I know. I love everything that we do with each other. You are the most wonderful boyfriend, I've ever been with." Vicky says with a cunning smile and says affectionately,

"I knew you used that look to get your way with people. You are the most fun, kind, caring, sincere, considerate, sweet, beautiful, sexy, funny, crazy(in a good way) woman." T says staring into Vicky's eyes,

"You knew? Why do you always fall for it? You are the most sexy, hot, handsome, funny, sweet, kind, caring, sensitive, and considerate man I've ever been with." Victoria says with a slick smile and staring straight back into Trip's eyes,

"I fall for it because you're irresistible. How long have we been going out? I don't quite remember how long?" Trips asks questionable,

"Let me see. I forgot, too. I've been having so much fun with you. That I wasn't counting the days of how long we've been going out. Let's see, we went out on our first date on January 1, 2005. It's December 31, 2005. Tomorrow will be our 1 year anniversary." Vicky says tapping her jaw and smiling form ear to ear,

"I've been having so much fun, also. Tomorrow's our 1 year anniversary! Good, That's real good." Triple H says with a wide grin and in his slyest smile,

"Yep, it is! What's that sly grin for? What are you planning?" Victoria says happily and then looks worried when she sees his sly smile,

"It's a surprise, I'm not telling. But you're going to like it." Triple H says with a glimmer in his eyes,

"I'm sure I will. I have a surprise for you tomorrow, too. You're going to love it." Victoria says with assurance,

Victoria tires to get up from the bed, but Trips holds onto her.

"Where are you going?" Trips asks curiously,

"I'm going to the bathroom, I need to pee and to change into my pajamas." Victoria says matter-of-factly,

"Ok. Come right back." Trips says letting Vicky go,

Victoria grabs her pajamas out of her bag, winks at Triple H, walks into the bathroom, shut and locks the door.

Triple H gets out of the bed and puts on his pajamas (blue boxers.) Then he gets back under the covers.

In the bathroom, Victoria goes to the bathroom, flushes the toilet, and then puts the seat back down. Washes her hands off with soap and water, and dries them off with a towel.

She puts on her pajamas (short-sleeve, red shirt that has written on it, 'Victoria wild, crazy, unpredictable woman. On the front of the shirt and on the back of the shirt is says, 'Think you can handle her?' Her pajama pants are just plain red.) She looks at herself in the mirror, smiles, walks out of the bathroom, and turns off the light. She looks over at Triple H and she yawns big.

Trips looks at her and asks sleepily, "Cool pajamas. What does your shirt say?"

Victoria walks into the light.

"'Victoria wild, crazy, unpredictable woman' Turn around let me see the back of your shirt." Triple H says reading her shirt,


	3. How Did This Come To Be, Chapter Three?

How'd This Come To Be?

Chapter 3

Vicky turns around shaking her ass at Trips, "Perfect ass. The back of your shirt says, 'Think you can handle her?' That's cool."

Victoria turns around and with total earnest says, "I'm an honest person. If someone tells me a secret, no one else, except me and the person that told me the secret knows it. If someone gives me too much change back, I give back the extra change they gave me. If I find something that someone lost I turn it into lost and found. I'm very honest. I don't like people who lie, cheat, and steal. Especially, people that treat people wrong or anything that hurts people."

Trips says, "I'm happy that I have a girlfriend that is so honest and who only wants to help people."

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Victoria says getting into the bed next to Triple H and falling asleep in twenty minutes,

"I love you, Victoria!" Triple H whispers to Victoria when he thinks she's asleep,

Victoria hears it barely and smiles widely. She waits for him to go to sleep; when he's sleeping she says it barely above a whisper and then falls asleep, "I love you, too, Triple H!"

Triple H hears it and smiles widely and then he falls asleep.

Back at the SUPER CHINA BUFFET:

Trish and Shane are eating their food. Enjoying the food. Every time Trish takes a bite out of her food, she closes her eyes and makes an mmmm noise. Shane is eating his food and watching Trish eat. All of a sudden, Trish opens her eyes and sees Shane Helms watching her eat.

"What…what's wrong?" Trish asks worriedly,

"Nothing…I'm just watching you eat." Shane says,

"Why are you doing that?" Trish asks confused,

"Did you know that every time you take a bite of food, you close your eyes and make an mmmm noise!" Shane says pointing out a fact,

"No, I didn't, I'm sorry. I'll try to stop, I'm sorry." Trish says apologizing,

"Don't say sorry. Don't stop either, I like it, keep on doing it." Shane says pleading,

"Ok, I will. The reason why I close my eyes, is so that I can savor the flavor of the food." Trish says,

"Cool, I should try it sometime." Shane says,

They finish their food and then they eat dessert. Trish eats a fudge dipped, vanilla ice cream cone. Shane Helms eats two Rice Krispie Treats. After they're done, Trish asks for the check. The check comes in ten minutes.

"You still want to pay for the meal?" Shane asks trying to take out his wallet,

Trish stops him from taking his wallet out, "Yes, I still want to pay for the meal."

Trish gets the money out of her purse and puts it on top of the bill, she gives the waiter a ten dollar bill for the tip.

Shane gets up and pulls Trish's chair out, Trish gets up out of her chair and puts her arm through Shane's arm. They walk out of the buffet place.

"Where do you want to go now?" Shane asks Trish wonderingly,

"I want to go to the movies. Is that, ok?" Trish asks anxiously,

"Yeah, it's o-k. What movie do you want to watch?" Shane says and asks,

"The Fantastic Four, looks good? I saw the previews on TV, it looks like a good movie to watch." Trish says wondering,

"Yeah, it looks good." Shane says agreeing,

Shane and Trish walk to Shane's car. Shane opens the car door for Trish.

"I thought chivalry was dead. I'm glad it's not." Trish says surprised and getting in the car, Shane shuts the door and gets in the car on the driver's side and shuts the door,

"In most cases it is, but with a few guys, it's not dead. Certainly, not with me" Shane says staring at Trish with truth in his eyes,

"I'm happy, it isn't." Trish says in awe,

"The next movie starts at 11:00 P.M. It's 10:15, now. It takes twenty minutes, to get to the movie theater. We should head over there, now." Shane says looking at his watch,

In twenty minutes, they arrive at the arena. They walk into the theater together, arm in arm.

"Two tickets to The Fantastic Four, please." Shane says politely,

"Ok. Here you go." The ticket person says handing the tickets to Shane,

They walk to the concession stand. They buy a large popcorn, Whoppers, Milk Duds, and two large Dr. Peppers. They walk into the room where the movie is playing. They sit in the back of the room. The movie is 1 hour 45 minutes. Everyone that watched the movie leaves. Trish and Shane watch all the credits. Then, they get up and walk back to Shane's car. Shane opens the door for Trish, again. He gets in the car and starts the car.

"Can you take me to the hotel now? I'm really, really tired." Trish says yawning widely,

"Yes, I will. You look really, really tired. I'm tired, also." Shane says yawning widely, also,

"You look it. I need my beauty rest, for the next town." Trish says looking at Shane and saying matter-of-factly,

"I am. I need my beauty rest, also. I have to stay handsome for all my women fans." Shane says jokingly,

"Yes, you do. You're very handsome." Trish says agreeing,

"Thank you, Trish. You're very beautiful." Shane says,

In ten minutes, they are at the hotel. Shane parks the car, opens the door for Trish and hands Trish her bag. He shuts the door. They walk into the hotel together and get on the same elevator. Shane is on floor four and Trish is on floor three. The floor elevator stops on floor three and Trish gets out of the elevator and Shane follows her to her door.

"Well, this is my floor. I had a wonderful time. Have a good night. Get plenty of beauty rest and have sweet dreams." Trish says walking up to her door,

"My floor is the next one. I had a great time, also. I'll have a great night. I hope you have a wonderful night. I'll get plenty of beauty rest. I'll have sweet dreams. I hope that you get sweet dreams, also. Do you want to go out again, some time?" Shane says holding Trish's hands tenderly,

"I'll have a wonderful night. I'm going to have plenty of sweet dreams. Yes, I do want to go out again, some time." Trish says happily,

"Cool. Here's my cell number." Shane says handing Trish a paper with his number on it,

"Thank you. Want my number?" Trish says putting the piece of paper in a pocket in her purse,

"You're welcome. Yes, I do want your number." Shane says,

Trish gets out a piece of paper and a pen and she writes down her number, "Here you go, that's my cell number."

"Thanks." Shane says putting the number in his pocket,

"Well, I got to go to sleep now. Night, I'm going to have sweet dreams all night." Trish says opening her door and walking into her hotel room,

"Goodnight. I'm going to have sweet dreams, also." Shane says smiling and then he walks to the elevator,

Trish shuts her hotel room door and smiles. Shane gets to his room and he gets in his sleeping wear and he falls asleep, thinking of the date he just had with Trish. Trish gets in her nightgown and falls asleep thinking about Shane.

Meanwhile, inside the contemporary and antique castle.

Dawn Marie and Kurt Angle are still making out. Dawn breaks the kiss.

"Kurt Angle, I'm hungry. Do they have food in this house?" Dawn asks Maven hopefully,

"Me, too. I knew you'd get hungry, so I have a cook waiting to cook whatever we want." Kurt Angle says matter-of-factly,

"Really, you do! You're so sweet. I can't believe we've been dating four months now, it feels like more." Dawn says pleased,

"Thank you! It does feel like more, it feels like we've been dating six months." Kurt Angle says smiling,

"Yeah, it does. Can we go eat now?" Dawn says her stomach growling,

"Yes, we can. I'll lead the way." Kurt Angle says holding out his arm,

Dawn puts her arm through his, "Thank you."

Kurt Angle leads the way to the dinning room, "What do you want to eat?"

"I want to eat chicken a' la king, corn, and rice." Dawn says licking her lips,

She adds quickly, "What are you going to eat, Kurt Angle?"

"I want to eat chicken parmesan, and mashed potatoes." Kurt Angle says licking his lips,

"Let's order." Dawn says anxiously,

"OK, please sit down, in any of the seats. I'll tell the cook what we want to eat." Kurt Angle says waving his hand at all the seats to sit down and he pulls out a chair for Dawn to sit down. She does and he pushes the chair in. He walks into the kitchen,

"What would you and the lady want for dinner, sir?" The cook asks,

"The lady wants chicken a' la king, corn, and rice. I want chicken parmesan, and mashed potatoes. How long will it all take to cook? We are quite hungry." Kurt Angle says, his stomach growls when he says they're quite hungry,

"Ok, I'll get it started now. All together it'll take thirty minutes. My sou-chef is going to cook you're meal. I trained him well." The cook says pointing at his sou chef,

"Ok, thank you." Kurt Angle says,

"You're welcome." The cook says to Kurt Angle,

Kurt Angle walks back into the dinning room and he sits across from Dawn.

"So, how long will it be till it's ready to eat?" Dawn asks hungrily,

"The cook said it'll take thirty minutes to cook both our meals." Kurt Angle says,

"Ok, good. I'm hungry." Dawn says relieved,

"Yeah, I told them that we are hungry. They're cooking the meals as I speak." Kurt Angle says factually,

"Could we watch TV while they're cooking the food?" Dawn asks curiously,

"Yes, that'd be cool. I'll show you the way to the living room, again. This is a big house, you could get lost easily, if you don't already know where you're going." Kurt Angle says getting up out his chair and helps dawn out of her chair,

"Cool. Lead the way." Dawn says getting out the chair with Kurt Angle's help,

"Hold on, a minute. I have to tell the cooks where we'll be at." Kurt Angle says walking towards the kitchen,

"Ok, I'll wait here." Dawn says,

Kurt Angle walks into the kitchen and tells the cooks that they'll be in the living room watching TV.

"Ok, the butler will get you when the food is ready." The cooks say matter-of-factly,

"All right, cook it good." Kurt Angle says pointedly,

"We will. This is going to be the best meal you and the lady ever had." The cooks say with total confidence,

"We'll put that theory to test." Kurt Angle says unsure of the cook's remark,

Kurt Angle walks out of the kitchen, walks over to Dawn and leads her to the living room. They sit down and watch TV.

"So, Dawn, what do you want to watch?" Kurt Angle asks handing Dawn a TV guide,

Dawn looks at the TV guide for awhile, "How about we watch, Bad Girls? I never have seen that movie."

"It sounds good. What's the movie about and who is in the movie?" Kurt Angle asks Dawn,

"It's action-packed. It's a tale of four saloon gals who must elude Pinkerton bounty hunters and sadistic outlaws after one of them kills a prominent citizen in self-defense. It's rated R. Its 81 minutes, 1 hour and 21 minutes. The cast is Madeleine Stowe, Andie MacDowell, Mary Stuart Masterson, Drew Barrymore, Dermot Mulroney, James

Russo, Robert Loggia, and James LeGros. I was wondering…never mind." Dawn says reading the info, starts to say something, but stops saying what she was about to say,

"Sounds, like a really good movie to watch. What were you wondering, you can tell me? Please tell me?" Kurt Angle says nodding his head and then asks and says sincerely,

"Well…I was wondering if we could eat the food in here, so we watch the whole movie!" Dawn says with her eyes looking at the floor,

"You were afraid to ask that!" Kurt Angle asks surprised,

""Yes, because I didn't think it was allowed. Is it allowed?" Dawn says with truth and then asks curiously,

"Yes, it is, allowed. They have a TV tray that rolls under the couch and the plate is right under your face, so you can eat, easily." Maven says pulling out two TV trays,

Kurt Angle rings bell, the butler shows up in a few minutes, the butler bows, "Yes, sir?"

"Paul, when the food is ready, we'll eat it in here." Kurt Angle says looking at the butler,

"Yes, sir. Is there anything you need at this present time?" The butler (Paul) asks looking at Kurt Angle,

"Yes, Paul. We need drinks. I would like to drink strawberry kool-aid. What do you want to drink, Dawn?" Kurt Angle says and asks Dawn looking at her,

"I would like to drink strawberry kool-aid, also. That stuff tastes delicious." Dawn says telling Maven,

"That's all for now, Paul." Kurt Angle says to the butler,

"Ok, sir. The kool-aid will be here two in minutes." The butler says bowing to Kurt Angle and walks out,

"You know the butler's name?" Dawn asks surprised,

"Yes, we do. We're close acquaintances." Kurt Angle says factually,

"That's cool." Dawn says,

"The movie is going to start, when?" Kurt Angle asks,

"Oh, yeah. By the time, we get our strawberry kool-aid. That's when our movie will start." Dawn says looking at the info to see what time the movie starts,

"Good." Kurt Angle says,

In two minutes the food and kool-aid arrives at the same time.

"Thanks, Paul. It looks good." Kurt Angle says to Paul,

"It does look good. Thank you, Paul." Dawn says,

"Thank you, kind sir and madam. The cooks asked politely that, after you're done eating you're meals, they want your opinion of how they tasted." Paul says giving Kurt Angle and Dawn the cook's message,

"We will." Kurt Angle and Dawn say at the same time,

"Is there anything else you need, sir, madam?" Paul asks looking at dawn and Kurt Angle,

"No, there isn't." Kurt Angle and Dawn say simultaneously,

"Then, I shall leave. Just ring the bell, if you need anything." Paul says bowing,

"We will." Dawn says for Kurt Angle,

The butler leaves, Dawn and Kurt Angle eat their meal and watch the movie. They're enjoying their meals immensely. After the movie is movie they ring the bell again. Paul comes in three minutes.

"Paul can you give these dishes to the dishwasher? We need a refill on our kool-aids, also. We're going to compliment the cooks on the five-star meal we just ate." Kurt Angle says handing the plates and utensil's to Paul, pointing to his and Dawn's empty glasses, standing up, and helping Dawn stand up,

"Right away, sir." Paul says bowing to Kurt Angle and Dawn,

"Thanks, Paul. You can go, now." Kurt Angle says dismissing Paul,

"Thank you, sir." Paul says,

The butler goes to the kitchen to give the dishes to the dishwasher and he refills Kurt Angle and Dawn's glasses with strawberry kool-aid.

Dawn and Kurt Angle walk to the kitchen, in five minutes they are at the kitchen door, at the count of three they enter the kitchen, surprising the cooks, "So, what'd you think about your meals?"

Dawn speaks for herself and Kurt Angle, "To be honest, we never had a meal that tasted so…"

"Was it bad? We added all the right ingredients, exactly the right way. What was wrong with it?" The head chef asks perplexed,

"Nothing, before you interrupted me. I was going to say, 'we never had a meal that tasted so wonderful. It was a five-star meal." Dawn says fast before the head cook says something else,

"Really! That's what we were trying for, a five-star meal. We're glad you liked it. Want some dessert?" The sou-chef says glowing from the praise,

"Yes, I do! If your meals are this good, your desserts are the same way." Dawn says excited,

"What do you want Dawn?" Kurt Angle asks Dawn smiling,

"I want a piece of chocolate silk pie. Chocolate silk pie is delicious." Dawn says her mouth watering, just thinking about eating the pie,

"Yes, they are delicious. I'd like a piece, also." Kurt Angle says agreeing, his mouth watering, also,

"You got it. Two chocolate silk pies coming up. In twenty minutes." The head chef says,

"We'll eat it the living room, again." Dawn says fast and pulls Kurt Angle towards the kitchen door,

"I'm coming." Kurt Angle says tickling Dawn, causing dawn to stop pulling him,

They walk to the living room together, tickling each other, until they sit down on the couch. They're drinks are already there waiting for them. They grope and make out with each other for fifteen minutes.

Then Dawn sees that her favorite show is on, "Oh, my gosh! My favorite show is on. I have to watch it."

"Cool. What's it called?" Kurt Angle asks looking up at Dawn's favorite show,

"It's called Tru Calling. Eliza Dushku is the main character. She's a great actress." Dawn says enthusiastically,

"Yes, she is. I didn't know she was in her own show." Kurt Angle says agreeing and pleasantly surprised,

"Yes, she does. It's a cool show." Dawn says pointedly,

"Cool, let's watch it." Kurt Angle says leaning in closer to the TV,

They watch the whole show (the show is 1 hour.).

"That's a good show to watch. I'm going to watch it from now on." Kurt Angle says,

"That's good." Dawn says,

"What do you want to watch now?" Kurt Angle asks rubbing Dawn's cheek,

"The Passion Of The Christ." Dawn says,

"Yeah, that sounds good. I never saw it." Kurt Angle says,

"Then let's watch it." Dawn says and turns the TV to the channel the movie is going to play on,

Just then the butler comes in with two slices of chocolate silk pie.

"Thank you, Paul. You're dismissed." Kurt Angle says quickly,

"You're welcome." Paul says bowing and he leaves the room,

They watch the whole movie with no bathroom breaks. By the time the movie is done playing. The movie was 2 hours and 7 minutes. They both need to use the bathroom bad.

"Kurt Angle, where is the bathroom located at?" Dawn asks desperately,

"Follow me, I'll show you." Kurt Angle walks out of the living room and down the hall; the bathroom is on the right side,

"There you go. I'll be back, I have to use the bathroom bad, also." Kurt Angle says to Dawn opening the door for her,

"Ok. Thank you. You'll be out here, when I get done?" Dawn says thankful and asks,

"You're welcome. I'll be out here, when you get done. If not just wait." Kurt Angle says with total fact,

"Cool. I'll be out, when I'm out." Dawn says and she closes and locks the bathroom door,

Kurt Angle goes to a bathroom that's upstairs and he uses the bathroom for ten minutes. Dawn uses the bathroom for fifteen minutes. Kurt Angle is waiting for Dawn, outside the bathroom door.

Dawn washes and dries her hands, she walks out of the bathroom, and she turns around to turn off the bathroom light. When she turns back around she sees Kurt.

"You're here." Dawn says surprised,

"Yes, I am. Why do you sound surprised! I told you that'd I'd be waiting for you." Kurt Angle says matter-of-factly and smiling widely,

"Yes, you did." Dawn says smiling back widely,

"So, Dawn, what do you want to do now?" Kurt Angle asks looking into Dawn's pretty brown eyes,

"Actually, that movie, The Passion Of The Christ, made me very tired, because it was so long. Can we just go to sleep?" Dawn says yawning wide and long,

"It made me very tired, too. Let's go to sleep. I'll show you the way to your bedroom." Kurt Angle says yawning widely,

"My bedroom? Aren't we going to sleep in the same bed?" Dawn says puzzled,

"You want to sleep in the same bed?" Kurt Angle asks astounded,

"Yes, we are grownups. We can keep are hands to ourselves. At least for tonight, since we are so tired. Right?" Dawn says pointedly and asks carefully,

"Yes, we are. I can keep my hands to myself. I'm so tired all I'm thinking about is going to sleep." Kurt Angle says agreeing totally and with his eyes almost shutting all the way,

"Show me the way, Kurt Angle." Dawn says putting her arm through Kurt Angle's arm,

"Aiight then. Let's walk." Kurt Angle says going upstairs,

He walks down the hall for ten minutes and he stops at a door that says, "Kurt Angle's room for tonight." He opens the door and walks into the room.

"Kurt Angle, I have a problem. I don't have a nightgown to sleep in." Dawn says just realizing it,

"It's ok. This is a guest bedroom; there are plenty of nightgowns in here. Pick which one you want to wear." Kurt Angle says opening a walk-in closet revealing lots of nightgowns,

Dawn looks at all the nightgowns and she picks one out, she walks towards the bathroom (that's in the room.), "I have to change into this nightgown, I'll be right out."

"Take your time." Kurt Angle says,

Dawn goes into the bathroom shuts the door and locks it. She changes into her nightgown. While Dawn is changing into her nightgown, Kurt Angle is getting into his sleeping gear. He just wears boxers to bed. He gets under the covers of the king-size bed and he waits for Dawn. Dawn walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Dawn is wearing a long night shirt that has a picture of Ares God of War (Ares was a character on Xena Warrior Princess, until the person that played him (Kevin Smith) died.) on the front. She walks over to the bed and she gets under the covers.

"Goodnight, Kurt. Have sweet dreams, all night." Dawn says kissing Kurt Angle on the lips quickly,

"Goodnight, Dawnie. I will have sweet dreams, all night, about you. Are you going to have sweet dreams about me, all night?" Kurt Angle says giving Dawnie (Kurt Angle's nickname for Dawn) a long, wet kiss and after the kiss asks her wonderingly,

"Oh, yes I am. I'm going to have sweet dreams about you, all night, my silk white chocolate man (Dawn's nickname for Kurt Angle)." Dawnie says grinning slyly,

"Night, night." Dawn and Kurt Angle say at the same time and they fall asleep instantly (they're that tired.),

Meanwhile, the next morning in Molly's room.

The alarm clock rings at 9:00 A.M. Christian turns it off quickly, before Molly wakes up. Christian gets out of bed, takes a quick thirty minute shower, gets out of the shower dries off, puts on clothes and calls room service.

"Room service." The guy in the kitchen answers,

"Yes, this is room #68. I want to order room service. I want to order you're two for one breakfast." Christian says looking at the room service menu,

"Ok, sir. It'll be up there in twenty minutes." The room service guy says looking at the cook; the cook's making hand gestures to him, telling him how long it'll take,

"Ok, thank you. When you bring up the food, could you be quiet, because my girlfriend is still sleeping. When she wakes up, I'm going to feed her, breakfast in bed." Christian says with a happy smile,

"I'll be quiet, when I bring it up, sir. That's nice, feeding you're girlfriend breakfast in bed." The room service guy says,

"What can I say only that I was raised as a gentleman, by my parents." Christian says factually,

"That is good, sir. Is there anything else you need?" The room service guy asks,

"Not, right now. Thank you." Christian says,

"You're welcome, sir. The food will be there soon." The room service guy says,

"Thanks again, bye." Christian says,

"You're welcome again, bye." The room service guy says,

They both hang up the phone at the same time. Christian exercises for twenty minutes. The food comes. The room service guy knocks on the door lightly. Christian lets him in, he gives the room service guy a twenty dollar tip, the room service guy leaves. Christian takes the food tray off the cart, walks to the bed, and sits on the bed next to Molly. He puts the food tray on her lap and he lifts the lid off the food. Molly wakes, smelling the food.

"Christian, you're so sweet. None of my other boyfriends served me breakfast in bed." Molly says genuinely amazed and kissing Christian on his cheek,

"Thank you, I try to be sweet. All your other boyfriends are dumb, stupid, idiots, who didn't know what kind of special woman you are." Christian says with conviction,

"Thank you, Christian." Molly says blushing,

"You're welcome, Molly." Christian says smiling from ear to ear,

"Ohhhhhh…yummy. Scrambled eggs, hash browns, two sausages, and two pieces of bacon. With a glass of orange juice. It looks yummy." Molly says smacking her lips together,

"Yep, it does." Christian says licking his lips,

"What you planning to do? Feed me?" Molly asks curiously,

"How'd you guess? Yes, I was planning to feed you a little. You can feed me, if you want to. What do you say?" Christian asks apprehensively,

"You want to feed me?" Molly asks bewildered,

"Yes, I do, I want to feed you." Christian says with total honesty,

"All right, since I get to feed you, also." Molly says smiling,

Molly and Christian feed each other all their breakfast.

"That was good. It may sound weird, but it tasted better with you feeding it to me." Molly says after she swallows the rest of her food and drinks the rest of her orange juice,

"It doesn't sound weird I feel the same way. I was going to say that." Christian says in awe, because he was going to say the exact same thing,

Meanwhile, in Victoria's room.

The alarm clock rings at 10:00 A.M. Victoria shuts off the alarm quickly, so Triple h doesn't wake up. She takes a shower, dries off and gets dressed.

She calls room service from inside the bathroom, "Room service, what is it that you need?"

"Hi, this room #683. I want to order two orders of your French toast heaven special and two tall glasses of no-pulp orange juice." Victoria says looking at the menu,

"Coming up, in ten minutes, madam." The room service guy says,

"Can you be quiet, when you bring it up! It's a surprise for my boyfriend. I don't think he has ever had breakfast in bed. I want to be his first girlfriend to do it for him." Victoria says pointedly,

"I will be quiet, when I bring it up. I don't think I ever heard of a woman wanting to serve a man breakfast in bed. I think its cool." The room service says impressed,

"Thanks. I'll be waiting for the food." Victoria says,

"Ok, it'll be there. Anything else you need?" The room service guy asks,

"No, thank you. Bye." Victoria says,

"You're welcome. Bye." The room service guy says back,

They hang up the phone. Victoria cleans up the room quietly. Ten minutes pass and the food arrives. The guy knocks softly on the door. Victoria lets him in the room. She gives him a tip and he leaves. Victoria picks up the food tray, stalks over to the bed, puts the tray on Triple H's lap and lifts the lid, smelling the delicious smell of French toast. Just then Triple H tickles Victoria.

"What are you doing?" Triple H asks curiously,

"Serving you breakfast in bed, Honeybear." Victoria says showing Triple H the food,

"Wow. No woman I've ever dated served me breakfast in bed." Triple H says amazed,

"I thought as much. I wanted to be the first woman to." Victoria says,

"Looks good. French toast, sausages, and eggs. Plus, a tall glass of no-pulp orange juice. You're great, my wild woman." Triple H says giving Victoria a long, wet, sensual kiss,

"Well, thank you. I try." Victoria says smiling widely,

"I got an idea. Let's feed each other." Triple H says with a sly grin on his face,

"Sounds good." Victoria says, also with a sly smile,

They feed each other their food.

"It tastes even better with you feeding it to me." Victoria and Triple H says at the same time, after they finish eating and drinking their no-pulp orange juice,

They laugh for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, in Trish's room, #316, at 7:00A.M.

She wakes up, takes a shower, and she gets dressed in her gym clothes, grabs her gym bag, she exits her hotel room, locks the door, and walks to the elevator. She waits for the elevator, it comes in ten seconds. She gets on the elevator.

"Hi, Trish. How are you doing this early morning? Did you have sweet dreams?" Shane Helms says, who's standing on the right side of the elevator,

"Hi, Shane. I'm doing good this morning. How are you this morning? Yes, I did have sweet dreams. Thanks for asking. Did you have sweet dreams?" Trish says pleasantly startled and asks with a slight gleam in her eyes,

"I'm doing great this morning. You're welcome. As a matter of fact, I did have sweet dreams. Where are you going this early?" Shane says smiling slyly slightly and asks looking at Trish's gym bag,

"Oh, I'm going to the gym for a workout. Where are you going?" Trish says, also looking at her bag and asks looking at Shane's gym bag in his hand,

"I'm going to the gym, also. Do you need a spotter?" Shane says matter-of-factly and asks wonderingly,

"Cool. As a matter of fact, I do need a spotter. What a happy coincidence. Do you need a spotter, Shane?" Trish says astonished and asks with hope,

"A very happy coincidence. I do need a spotter!" Shane says grinning widely at the very happy coincidence,

"Great. We can spot each other. What gym are you going to, Trish?" Shane says happily and asks curiously,

"To World Gym. What gym were you going to?" Trish says factually and asks wondering,

"The same place. Let's go." Shane says, holding his arm out for Trish,

"Ok, let's." Trish says putting her arm through his arm,

Trish and Shane go to the World Gym.

Meanwhile, inside the contemporary and antique castle. In the room that Kurt Angle and dawn are sharing.

Dawn wakes up and sees that Kurt Angle is still asleep so she watches him sleep. She watches him for ten minutes and then she kisses the top of his smooth bald head, then she leans down to his ear and whispers softly, "I love you, Kurt Angle! Someday, I want to marry you." She gets up off the bed and goes to take a shower. A few minutes later, Kurt Angle wakes up, he opens his eyes a little, and whispers back, "I love you, too, Dawn Marie. I want to marry you, now." When Kurt Angle doesn't hear a reply, he opens his eyes fully and looks around bewildered, "Dawn?" He looks towards the bathroom and sees the light underneath the door. Kurt Angle sits up and waits for Dawn to get done in the bathroom. In forty minutes, Dawn walks out of the bathroom, dressed, her hair already in a hairdo, and smiling widely, whistling. Kurt Angle gets out of the bed and walks up to Dawn and he gives her a long, passionate, wet kiss.

"Wow! That was fantastic! What was that kiss for?" Dawn says in awe, after a few minutes,

"Just, because I wanted to." Kurt Angle says with a gleam in his eyes, and then he walks into the bathroom and locks the door,

He takes a thirty minute shower, dresses, and walks out whistling loudly.

"What are you whistling about, my silk white chocolate man?" Dawn asks perplexed,

"That's for me to know, Dawnie. You hungry for lunch? It just turned 12:00P.M." Kurt Angle says with a sly smile, and then looking at the clock,

"Yes, I would like lunch, I'm hungry. Is your friend Vanessa Jensen going to be here for lunch?" Dawn says her belly growling widely, and asks questioningly,

"Yes, she is. You can meet her today. She's a very good friend of mine." Kurt Angle says with joy,

"Good. I like to know all your friends." Dawn says,

Together they walk downstairs and into the dinning room. At the very end of the table is Vanessa Jensen, sitting in a chair, looking paper's over. She is exactly as Kurt described, she has golden blonde hair, light blue eyes, 5'8", and 165 pounds. She wearing a three-piece blue suit.

"Vanessa, how you doing, my friend? It's been two years since we've seen each other. You look well." Kurt Angle says walking over to Vanessa quickly, with Dawn following behind,

"Kurt Angle, I'm doing good. It has been two years. You're looking well, also. Come and give me hug." Vanessa says getting out of her chair,

Kurt Angle and Vanessa hug for a few seconds.

"So, is this Dawn Marie? Cool. She's one of my most favorite divas in WWE." Vanessa says excited,

"Yes, I am, Dawn Marie. I'm one of your most favorite divas in WWE! I'm flattered. Thank you." Dawn says flattered,

"Yes, you are. You're welcome. I remember you from the ECW's days and your first days in the WWE, to now, you're character evolved. It was cool to watch your character evolve, into who she is today." Vanessa says with great passion,

"Yeah, thanks. I liked the evolution, also." Dawn says thankful,

"You guys hungry?" Vanessa asks staring at Kurt and Dawn,

"Yes, I am." Dawn says hungrily,

"So, am I." Kurt Angle says, his stomach growling loudly,

Kurt Angle and dawn sit next to each other.

Vanessa sits back down in her chair and she rings a bell. The butler walks out of the kitchen, a few seconds later.

"Yes, madam?" Paul says bowing,

"Paul, we'd like some lunch." Vanessa says to Paul,

"What'd you like guys?" Vanessa says looking at Kurt and Dawn,

"I want two BLT sandwiches, French fries, and a raspberry iced tea." Dawn says,

"I want Fettuccini Alfredo and a cherry kool-aid." Kurt Angle says,

"I want Chicken Alfredo and an iced tea." Vanessa says,

"Alright, madam. Do you need anything else at this time?" Paul says looking at Vanessa,

"No, Paul. You're excused." Vanessa says,

"Thank you, madam." Paul says bowing and walking into the kitchen to tell the cook the orders,

A.N: Please leave a review! I need to know how my story is! Check out my other stories!


	4. How'd This Come To Be, Chapter Four?

How'd This Come To Be?

Chapter 4

He walks out of the kitchen again, "Excuse me, madam. It'll take forty minutes for all the meals."

"Thank you, Paul. I don't need anything at this time." Vanessa says,

"You're welcome, madam." Paul says bowing and he goes into the kitchen again,

Vanessa goes back to looking her paperwork over.

"Looking over paperwork, Van?" Kurt Angle asks looking over at Vanessa,

"Yes, I have to check it, for mistakes." Vanessa says,

"Check it for mistakes, why?" Kurt Angle asks confused,

"My new secretary is still learning." Vanessa says,

"I thought she knew everything, about being a secretary?" Kurt Angle asks still confused,

"She does. She just has to catch up, to the pace of work I do, each day." Vanessa says explaining,

"I see." Kurt Angle says finally understanding,

"Anyway, how did you and Dawn meet?" Vanessa asks, looking up from her papers, looking at Kurt Angle,

"It's quite an interesting story." Kurt Angle says smiling wide,

"Interesting if you mean, scary." Dawn retorts,

"What do you mean, scary?" Vanessa asks curiously,

"Now that I think about it, It was scary." Kurt Angle says agreeing to, Dawn's retort,

"Are you going to tell me or are you going to keep me in suspense?" Vanessa asks anxiously,

"Well, Dawn was visiting her friend Trish Stratus, three months ago. They talked for awhile, but she had to get something to drink, she went to the catering area and got a Gatorade. As she was walking back to Trish's locker room. Gene Snitsky walked up to her and says, looking at Dawn's feet, "You have nice feet!"

"I said, 'Thank you.' That day I was wearing, a blue tank top and a blue-jean skirt a little above my knees, with dark blue sandals. I had blue nail polish on my toe nails." Dawn says explaining what she was doing,

"Next thing, he says, "I would like to taste your toes."

"I say, "No way, I have to get back to my friend, Trish Stratus. Bye, have a good day." Dawn says explaining more,

"He grabs a hold of Dawn and says with a very scary look in his eyes, "I want to taste your toes. Let me, you might like it."

"I slap him and run away." Dawn says,

"Snitsky chases after her saying angrily, "I'll taste your toes. Even, if takes me all day to catch you and I will catch you, I guarantee that."

"That's scary. A 6'8", 300lbs angry man chasing you." Vanessa says looking afraid,

"After twenty minutes, he catches me, he holds me from behind and says, "Now you're going to pay, for making me run all over for you." I say pleadingly, "Please, don't! Leave me alone, I don't know you! Leave me alone, please!" He sits me down on a crate and says, ignoring my pleas, getting on his knees, and taking off my left sandal, "I'm going to taste your toes, whether you like it or not, Dawn Marie." Dawn says shuddering, remembering what happened,

"Just then, I'm walking by and I see Dawn cowering, with Gene Snitsky holding Dawn down, about to put her toes in his mouth. I say to him, "What are you doing, you sick freak?" He looks up and says nonchalantly, "Getting what I deserve, I chased Dawn around for twenty minutes, I'm going to taste her toes, now. Its my reward." He then bends down to try and suck on her toes, but I stop him. I knock him out with a chair, I hit him hard in the back of the head and he's unconscious for forty minutes. I take Dawn Marie in my arms and I hold her until she has no more tears to cry. Then, I take her into my locker room and I comfort her more. That same night we went out on a date." Kurt Angle says explaining the rest,

"That was so sweet, how you guys met! You saved, Dawn." Vanessa says wiping tears off her face,

"Yes, he did. We've been dating four months, now." Dawn says grabbing Kurt Angle's hand,

"Four months! That's long." Vanessa says impressed,

"Yes, it is." Kurt Angle says squeezing Dawn's hand,

Just then the food arrives, "You're food, madam."

Paul puts the plates in front of Kurt Angle, Dawn and Vanessa. He then puts the drinks next to their plates.

"Thank you, Paul. We don't need anything else." Vanessa says dismissing Paul,

"You're welcome." Paul says bowing, and he goes back into the kitchen,

They eat their food slowly, savoring the food. The food tastes wonderful.

"Mmmmmm…it tastes wonderful." Kurt Angle and Dawn say at the same time,

"Yes, it does. It tastes so wonderful." Vanessa says agreeing,

"So, Vanessa, do you have a boyfriend?" Dawn asks wonderingly,

"Yes, I do. His name is Phillip Hughes." Vanessa says smiling widely,

"What does he look like?" Dawn asks still wonderingly,

"He's 6'2", caramel skin, green eyes, well-built body ( he works out a lot.), and he's 245 pounds. He's sweet, kind, caring, sincere, funny, sexy, hot, and honest man." Vanessa says smiling widely as she describes her boyfriend,

"He sounds like a good, dreamy boyfriend." Dawn says nodding her head,

"He is a good, dreamy boyfriend." Vanessa says,

"Where does he work at?" Kurt Angle asks Vanessa, hearing this news for the first time,

"He owns a very successful financial company." Vanessa says proudly,

"That's good." Dawn says,

"Does he make you happy, Van?" Kurt Angle asks cautiously,

"Yes, he does, Kurt Angle, very happy! Next year we're getting married." Vanessa says happily,

"Married! Congratulations, how long have you guys been dating?" Kurt Angle says hugging Vanessa congratulatory and asks,

"We've been going out for a year and a half, now." Vanessa says smiling widely,

Meanwhile at the gym, Trish and Shane are working out.

Trish is wearing a tank top and shorts. Shane is wearing his blue workout shorts. They're both soaked in sweat. Trish is spotting Shane on the weights.

"50…51…52…53…54…55…56…57…58…59…60." Trish says counting out loud,

"10 more to go." Shane says thinking out loud,

"61…62…63…64…65…66…67…68…69…70." Trish says counting the rest of the numbers,

"You're turn." Shane says putting the weight back on the bar,

"Alright. Take off the extra 100 pounds you put on it. I can only bench 150 pounds." Trish says lying down on the bench,

"Ok." Shane says taking off the extra 100 pounds,

"How many sets, do you want to do?" Shane adds quickly,

"3 sets of fifty." Trish says matter-of-factly,

"Ok." Shane says handing Trish the weights,

Trish starts lifting the weights, pacing herself.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15…16…17…18…19…20…21…22…23…24…25…26…27…28…29…30." Shane says impressed,

"Thanks, I try." Trish says sitting up, smiling at Shane and taking a small drink of water,

"31…32…33…34…35…36…37…38…39…40…41…42…43…44…45…46…47…48…49…50." Shane says counting again,

Trish takes another long small drink of water and she starts again.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15…16…17…18…19…20…21…22…23…24…25…26…27…28…29…30." Shane says counting,

She takes another sip of water and continues to work out.

"31…32…33…34…35…36…37…38…39…40…41…42…43…44…45…46…47…48…49…50." Shane says counting the rest of the numbers,

"One more set." Trish says getting a long drink of her water and lying back down,

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15…16…17…18…19…20…21…22…23…24…25…26…27…28…29…30…31…32…33…34…35…36…37…38…39…40." Shane says counting,

She takes another good long drink of water.

"41…42…43…44…45…46…47…48…49…50." Shane says counting the rest,

"I'm done. Take the weight." Trish says handing Shane the weight,

Shane takes the weight and puts it back in its place.

"Now what machine do you want to work on?" Shane asks helping Trish off the bench,

"Cardiovascular." Trish says going over to the cardiovascular machines,

"Okay." Shane walks over to the cardiovascular machines,

They work out on the cardiovascular machines for fifty minutes.

"Ok. We've been working out in the gym for two hours and I'm hungry." Trish says walking towards the woman's locker room,

Shane stops her, "Want to have breakfast and lunch together?"

"We can have breakfast together, but not lunch. I'm having lunch with my friends." Trish says matter-of-factly,

"Breakfast is good for me. Where do you want to go to breakfast at?" Shane says and asks wondering,

"How about Denny's?" Trish asks curiously,

"Denny's sounds good. This time I'm paying. Since you paid last night. I'm going to take a shower and change. I'll be waiting for you." Shane says and then he adds quickly,

"Okay. I have to take a shower and change out of my gym outfit." Trish says walking into the woman's locker room,

Trish takes a thirty minute shower, she dries off and then puts on a white and black baby t-shirt that says '100 Stratusfaction Guaranteed" and black and white shiny vinyl pants and black boots. She's ready in forty-five minutes. Shane takes a twenty minute shower, dries off and then puts on a nice black muscle shirt and matching black pants. He has a silver chain around his neck, one silver earring in each ear, a silver chain on his right wrist, and a silver watch on his left wrist. He's ready in thirty minutes. He grabs his gym bag and walks out of the men's locker room and he waits outside the woman's locker room, waiting for Trish. Trish walks out of the woman's locker room, with her gym bag in her hand, fifteen minutes later.

"I'm all ready." Trish says smiling at Shane,

"Ok, let's go." Shane says leading Trish out of the gym,

Shane takes his and Trish's gym bags and he puts them into the back seat. Shane opens the door for Trish, Trish get into Shane's car. Shane gets in the car and he drives to Denny's. Shane turns off the car, gets out of the car walks to Trish's door and opens the door, helps Trish out of the car, shuts the door behind her, and locks all the doors. They walk into Denny's hand-in-hand.

"Table for two, non-smoking." Shane says to the hostess before she can even speak,

"Alright, right this way." The hostess says leading to a table in the middle,

She hands them menus and walks back to her post. Trish and Shane look over the menu. The waitress comes up to the table with a pad and pen in her hand.

"Have you decided what you wanted to eat?" The waitress says getting her pad and pen ready,

"Yes, I have." Shane and Trish says at the same time,

"Alright, what'll it be?" The waitress asks getting ready to write,

"I want…" Trish and Shane try to say at the same time,

"You go first Trish." Shane says looking at Trish,

"Ok, I want to eat two pancakes, two sausages, and a cup of non-pulp, orange juice. I'm having lunch later at 2:00P.M. with a couple of friends." Trish says matter-of-factly,

"Ok." The waitress says writing down the order,

"I want the breakfast grand slam." Shane says,

"Alright. I'll bring out your drinks." The waitress says writing down his order and taking the menus,

"Trish, I have a question for you." Shane says looking at Trish,

"Yes, what's your question?" Trish says looking up at Shane,

"Why did you tell the waitress that you're going to lunch later?" Shane asks wonderingly,

"So, she wouldn't persuade me to eat more." Trish says pointedly,

"Good point. So, do you eat at Denny's often?" Shane says agreeing and asks interested,

"Yes, when I get hungry for pancakes and all." Trish says smiling widely,

"That's cool." Shane says,

Just then the waitress sets down their drinks in front of them.

"Thank you." Trish and Shane say at the same time,

"You're welcome." The waitress says and she walks away,

Trish and Shane talk for twenty minutes, their food comes and they start to dig in and eat the delicious food.

After fifteen minutes, they are done eating their food.

"Wow that was delicious." Trish says licking her lips,

"Yes, it was. Totally delicious. I'm full." Shane says sucking the juices off his fingers,

Trish and Shane talk for another half-hour. Shane asks for the check. The check comes and he pays the bill and gives the waitress a fifteen dollar tip. Trish and Shane use the bathroom and then walk out of Denny's hand-in-hand. They walk to Shane's car, he open's her door, she gets in the car, he shuts the door, goes to the driver's side, opens his door and he starts the car.

Shane looks over at Trish and says, "What do you want to do now?"

"What time is it?" Trish asks anxiously,

"11:00A.M…why?" Shane asks curiously,

"11:00A.M. I have to get back to the hotel." Trish says quickly,

"Why? You don't have lunch with them until 2:00P.M." Shane asks confused,

"That's true. But, we're going shopping until that time." Trish says factually,

"Oh, I see. We'll be there soon." Shane says driving faster, but not too fast,

They get to the hotel in ten minutes. Shane opens her door and he gets their bags out from the back seat, he hands Trish her bag and he locks the car.

They walk into the hotel fast. The elevator door is about to close, but they yell to the people to please hold the elevator and the people hold the elevator.

Stone Cold Steve Austin held the elevator.

"Hi, Stone Cold. How are you doing?" Trish says to Stone Cold,

"I'm good, Trish. How are you doing? I see you did the same thing I did. Hi, Shane. How are you?"

"I'm good. What same thing?" Trish asks confused,

"Hi, Stone cold. I'm good." Shane says looking at Trish's and Stone Cold's trade of words carefully,

"You went to the gym this morning like I did." Stone cold says holding up his gym bag that's in his left hand,

"It's good, that you're doing well, Shane. You went to the gym, also?" Stone Cold says looking at Shane,

"Yes, I did. I had a good workout." Shane says matter-of-factly,

"That's good." Stone cold says patting Shane on his back,

Suddenly the elevator stops on floor two and Stone cold says as he's getting out of the elevator, "Well, this is my stop. Nice seeing you guys and talking to you. Have a good day."

"Yeah, it was." Trish says,

"Have a good day." Shane says as the elevator is shutting,

"He's nice, huh?" Trish says,

"Yes, he is." Shane says,

The elevator gets to floor three and Trish gets off the elevator, "Thank you so much for spotting me and taking to breakfast."

"You're welcome. Have a good day, bye." Shane says as the elevator door is closing,

Trish walks to her door, opens her door, walks in her room, shuts and locks the door. She takes a quick thirty minute shower, gets dressed, picks up her phone and calls Molly.

After a few minutes, Molly answers the phone, "Hello?"

"Heya, Molly. How you doing? Remember, we have shopping and lunch to do today with Victoria and Dawn Marie." Trish says cheerily,

"Hi, Trish. I'm good. How are you? No, I remembered, I was about to call you. Have you called Victoria or Dawn, yet?" Molly says smiling,

"I'm good. I'm glad you remembered. No I was going to call Victoria on three-way, when I called you. Then when we were done talking to her I'd call Dawn." Trish says explaining,

"Ok, let's call Victoria." Molly says excited,

"Ok, hold on." Trish says, she switches the line and calls Victoria, when Victoria picks up the phone. Trish puts Molly back into the conversation,

Trish and Molly say at the same time, "Hi, Victoria. How are you doing, this afternoon? Remember, we have shopping and lunch to do today."

"Hi, Molly and Trish. I'm great. How are you? Oh, yeah, I'm glad you called I forgot. What time?" Victoria asks embarrassed when she says the last party,

"We're great. It's a good thing we called to remind you. First, we are going to shop till 2:00P.M. Then eat lunch at 2:00P.M." Trish and Molly says at the same time explaining,

"Ok, sounds goods. Good thing, I'm already dressed." Victoria says relieved,

"Yes, a good thing. We'll meet down in the hotel lobby at 12:45P.M." Alright?" Trish says pointedly,

"Alright. See you then." Victoria says,

"Alright. Bye, Victoria." Trish and Molly says,

"Bye." Victoria says hanging up the phone,

"Ok, now we can call Dawn." Molly says factually,

"Alright. Hold on, again." Trish says, she switches the line and calls Dawn Marie, when Dawn picks up the phone. Trish puts Molly back into the conversation,

"Hello?" Dawn says happily,

"Hi, Dawn. It's Molly and Trish. How are you, this good afternoon? Remember, we have shopping and lunch to do today." Trish and Molly says smiling,

"Hi, Molly and Trish. I'm wonderful. How are you guys? Shopping and lunch? That's today? I'm glad you reminded me. At least, I'm dressed. What time where we going to do this?" Dawn asks surprised,

"We're good. Yes, it's today. We are going to shop till 2:00P.M. Then eat lunch at 2:00P.M. We'll meet down in the hotel lobby at 12:45P.M." Alright?" Molly says pointing out,

"The hotel lobby! Alright. I'll be there." Dawn says,

"Ok, see you. Bye." Victoria and Molly say to Dawn,

"See you. Bye." Dawn says hanging up the phone,

"See you soon, Trish." Molly says to Trish,

"Yep, see you." Trish says and she hangs up,

Meanwhile, inside the contemporary and antique castle.

"Sorry to interrupt, Kurt. But, what time is it?" Dawn says apologetically and asks frantically,

Kurt looks up from talking to his friend Vanessa, to look at his watch, "Its ok. It's 12:15. Why?"

"Because, I have to be in the hotel lobby in thirty minutes." Dawn says still frantically,

"I see…why?" Kurt asks still confused,

"Because, I'm Shopping and having lunch with my friends. I forgot about it. We're supposed to meet in the hotel lobby at 12:45." Dawn says frantic,

"Alright…I see. Let's go. Sorry Vanessa, I have to take her back to the hotel…quick like." Kurt says rushing out the door with Dawn running beside him,

Kurt runs to his car, opens the door for Dawn, Dawn gets in the car, and he shuts the door, goes to the driver's side, gets in the car and drives off. He arrives at the hotel twenty-five minutes later.

"Wow…you can drive fast when you want to." Dawn says impressed,

"Thanks. Have a fun time shopping and having lunch." Kurt says leaning over, kissing Dawn softly,

"I will. What are you going to do now?" Dawn asks smiling at Kurt,

"Workout…in Vanessa's Gym. She has fantastic equipment." Kurt says,

"That's good…have fun." Dawn says kissing Kurt softly and longer,

"I will. Bye." Kurt says opening Dawn's door from the inside.

"Bye. See you later." Dawn says getting out of car, shutting the door and walking into the hotel lobby,

By the time she walks into the hotel lobby everyone arrives all at once (Molly, Victoria, and Trish.)

Dawn pulls them all together and gives them a big group hug, "It's great to see you guys. It's been a while."

"Everyone ready to go shopping and have lunch" Trish says breaking the hug and putting her arms around Molly and Victoria's shoulders,

"Yes, we are." Molly and Victoria say leading the way out of the hotel lobby,

"Whose car are we taking?" Dawn asks Molly,

"Mine, my trunk has tons of room." Trish says walking to her car,

"Shotgun." Dawn and Victoria say at the same time,

Dawn and Victoria play rock, paper, and scissors. Dawn wins.

Everyone gets in the car, Trish drives to the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

**How'd This Come To Be?**

**Chapter 5**

Trish Parks the car close to the mall. They all get out of the car and Trish locks the car. They walk into the mall, looking around the food court, trying to decide what to eat.

Molly looks over at the other divas and asks wondering, "So, do you guys know what you want to eat?"

"I have." Victoria says looking at Subway,

"I have, too." Dawn says looking at Orange Julius & Burger King,

"So have I." Trish says looking at the Chinese food place,

"Me too." Molly says also looking at the Chinese food place,

"Ok. We know what we want to eat, but where do we want to sit?" Victoria asks looking around the half-full food court,

Trish looks around the food court and finds the perfect spot to sit, "How about right there?"

"It's perfect." Dawn says,

The table is against a guard wall looking down at a waterfall.

"Alright, good spot. Let's get our food." Molly says walking towards the Chinese food place,

Trish follows her. Victoria walks to Subway. Dawn walks to Burger King and then to Orange Julius. In a few minutes, they all have their food. They walk to the table and they sit down.

"So, what is everyone eating?" Victoria asks before she takes a bit of her Subway sandwich,

"I'm eating a Whopper meal (no onions) without a drink. I have an Orange Julius to drink. It tastes delicious." Dawn says after she drinks some of her Orange Julius,

"Sesame chicken, chicken lo mien, beef vegetable lo mien and a Dr. Pepper." Molly says taking a sip oh her drink,

"Sweet and sour chicken, Broccoli lo mien, shrimp lo mien and a sprite." Trish says before she takes a bite of her shrimp lo mien,

"I'm eating a cold cut combo sandwich, sun chips, and pink lemonade." Victoria says taking a sip of her lemonade, washing down some of her food,

The Divas eat their food. In between eating their food they chat with each other.

"So, Molly, who are you going out with?" Trish asks wiggling her eyebrows up and down,

"What makes you think that I'm going out with anyone?" Molly says seriously,

"Come on, Molly. You told me yesterday that you're dating someone, whose name starts with a C. So, who is it?" Trish says factually and wanting to know,

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you. I've been going out with Christian for three months, now." Molly says smiling a dreamy smile,

"Really?" Trish asks wonderingly,

"You and Christian?" Dawn asks surprised,

"I pictured you with someone else. But, you and Christian make a cute couple, also." Victoria says surprised and then pointedly,

"Yes, we've been dating for three months. Molly says beaming with a wide smile and then asking Victoria looking at her curiously,

"You really want to know Molly? Because I really do think you and Christian make a great couple!" Victoria says with verity,

"I'm glad that you think that! But, I want to know who you pictured me with." Molly says pleased and then pleading,

"Ok. Since you really want to know, I'll tell you." Victoria says,

"Good." Molly says,

"I pictured you with Shelton Benjamin. You guys would've made a good couple. But, I'm so happy that you and Christian are a couple." Victoria says explaining and then adding quickly and truthfully,

"Shelton Benjamin? Why him?" Molly asks puzzled,

"Because in an old issue of WWE magazine a fan asked an interesting question. The fan asked, "If you were stranded on a deserted island and you could only have one person or thing with you, what would it or who be? Shelton's answer was very intriguing." Victoria says remembering the magazine and then smiling wickedly,

"What was his answer?" Molly asks curiously,

"He said that he would like you on the deserted island with him." Victoria says winking,

"He did not." Molly says surprised,

"It's true Molly. I saw the article, he said that." Trish says conferring,

"I never knew. Now I want to see that article." Molly says,

"You're in luck, I still have that magazine." Dawn says grinning widely,

"You do. " Molly asks unbelieving,

"I do. But it's at my house, I have to find it." Dawn says truthfully,

"When are you going home?" Molly asks wonderingly,

"In two days." Molly says taking a minute to think when she has a day off,

"Cool." Molly says smiling,

Everyone finishes eating there food.

"I'm done." Trish says taking a last sip of her drink,

"Me, too." Dawn says throwing her trash away,

"I'm full." Victoria says patting her stomach,

"The food was delicious." Molly sys satisfied,

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Victoria asks standing up,


End file.
